Torn
by Phenomstress
Summary: Just some junk I wrote while I was bored. Logan/Marie


Title: Torn  
  
Author: Miss Calysto  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. Don't own the song. I own the computer though....I think....  
  
Authors note: I don't really know how this will turn out because I was listening to a song and everything just kinda flowed into my mind, ya know? Oh well, this is what happens when someone gets a little bored. *giggle*  
  
Archive: Why would you want this? I did it for fun.   
  
Summery: Logan and Rogue search for emotional answers. Soundtrack brought to you by Metallica with their song "OutLaw Torn".  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
iAnd now I wait my whole lifetime   
For you   
And now I wait my whole lifetime   
For you /i  
  
The cold was blistering. He didn't care, he just stood there. Looking. It was all gone, he'd come so far, to learn nothing more then he already knew.   
  
i I ride the dirt I ride the tide   
For you   
I search the outside search inside   
For you /i  
  
His feet was frozen. His heart was aching. Too much pride hid his pain. He finally moved. He walked to the ruble and looked down. This was his past. Broken and destroyed. Just like his soul.  
  
i To take back what you left me   
I know I'll always burn to be   
The one seeks so I may find   
And now I wait my whole lifetime /i  
  
The lab had been destroyed. All the secrets destroyed with it. All his secrets. God, this was not what he had expected. He had come to Canada looking for answers. The professor gave him a lead. It was the best lead of his life. And it lead him into a dead end. Figures.   
  
iOutlaw of torn   
Outlaw of torn   
And I'm torn /i  
  
He reached for his tags without realising it. He suddenly remembered where they were. Around the neck of a young southern belle with auburn hair and newly accuried white streaks. He acctually smiled. He'd left her looking for answers, now he had gotten them. There was nothing more in his life except keeping his promice to her. That he'd protect her. Hell, she almost felt like a daughter to him. The thought of him as a father figure made him almost chuckle. He took one last glance around the collection of broken machines and fallen bricks. He turned to start the jounery back to his new home. Home. Funny word once you finally use it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
iSo on I wait my whole lifetime   
For you   
So on I wait my whole lifetime   
For you /i  
  
Home. She finally had a home. She sat in front of the mirror looking at herself. She ran her fingers through her hair seperating white from auburn. She'd grown. Not by physical appearance, but by mental and emotional suffering. She stopped playing with her hair to look at her fingers. She had taken her gloves off. Her fingers where pale. The sun never has the pleasure of warming them anymore. That's a price you pay when people fear you. When people are scared to even touch you, wether you are covered or not.  
  
iThe more I search the more my need   
For you   
The more I bless the more I bleed   
For you /i  
  
She reached under her shirt to pull out his dogtags. She rubbed her fingers over the hard metal. He wasn't afraid of her. But he's gone. And there is no use in crying over someone who will never be more then a friend. She knew she faced a life without love. Who would want to love someone they couldn't even touch. She sometimes dreamed at night that she could just hug someone. Is that really to much to ask?  
  
iYou make me smash the clock and feel   
I'd rather die behind the wheel   
Time was never on my side   
So on I wait my whole lifetime /i  
  
She heard the engines roaring outside. She figured Scott had fixed up a new motorcycle. She stopped running to the window everytime she 'thought' she'd see him. All that true love stuff only works in movies. She tucked the dogtags back under her shirt. At least he was her friend. One friend in a lonely world of hatred and misunderstanding. Her world.  
  
iOutlaw of torn   
Outlaw of torn   
Outlaw of torn   
And I'm torn /i  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Rogue made her way downstairs. She was hungry and had alot on her mind. She wished Logan was here to comfort her. If she could use his shoulder to lean on, now would be the time.  
  
iHear me   
And if I close my mind in fear   
Please pry it open /i  
  
Wolverine entered the front door as a rush of memories flooded him. Her face when he handed her the tags and told her he'd come back for her. How he missed his little Marie. But he was back to protect her and be there for her.  
  
iSee me   
And if my face becomes sincere   
Beware /i  
  
She saw him first. Her heart was pounding. He'd come back, and this wasn't a dream. In one fluid motion she ran down the stairs and he greatfuly lifted her into his arms.  
  
iHold me   
And when I start to come undone   
Stich me together/i  
  
"Oh Logan! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too darlin'."  
  
"How long are you going to stay?"  
  
"For a long time Marie, your stuck with me for a long time."   
  
iSave me   
And when you see me strut   
Remind me of what left this outlaw torn /i  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The end.   
  
Try not to flame me to bad. . TTFN!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
